


Golpe de Sorte

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Gambling, M/M, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), PWP without Porn, Rough Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Porque algumas noites são da caça, enquanto outras, definitivamente, são do caçador.





	1. Preparar

A rua vazia piscou para os homens que pisavam em sua pele e, logo depois, adormeceu novamente na escuridão do entorno. Nada mais do que o esperado: os postes de luz nunca tinham energia para mais do que um segundo de iluminação, pois naquele lugar, abandonado pelo resto do mundo, havia certa magia em não conseguir saber para onde se estava indo, em valorizar a jornada em prol do objetivo final.

Magia negra. Do pior tipo.

Os dois homens cessaram os passos e apertaram as mãos por um segundo antes de se separarem, não se dignando a procurar os olhos um do outro no cobertor de escuridão que os sufocava. Tudo o que havia para ser dito já o havia sido antes, em um ambiente onde havia luz e sorrisos e o relaxamento de saber que não havia perigo à espreita. Ali, nenhuma voz podia ser mais alta que um sussurro. Fazia parte da magia.

– Você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

– Não.

Silêncio.

– Boa sorte, irmão.

– Você também.

Um cachorro uivou em algum ponto distante e recebeu um latido fraco em resposta. O som de passos, baixinho como o farfalhar das folhas, se infiltrava por debaixo da pele, trazendo consigo o desconforto de mil agulhas. Um suspiro, um sorriso.

A noite da caça estava iniciada.


	2. Mirar

A primeira coisa que Kai sentiu ao entrar no salão foi orgulho: fazia muito tempo que ele não participava de nenhum dos eventos da Lotto – embora fosse ele a organizá-los e também ele a quem todos os lucros se revertessem – e ouvir seus funcionários descreverem a suntuosidade das noites era bem diferente de vivenciá-las ele mesmo. Havia algo nas paredes pintadas de dourado, nos panos vermelhos de veludo que cobriam as mesas, no barulho das máquinas caça-níquel e nos gritos das brigas de galo que não podia ser descrito em palavras – como uma droga estimulante, tudo se resumia ao sentimento de euforia que lentamente dominava seus sentidos.

Uma sensação única: orgulho e empolgação. Era tudo dele, para destruir ou para construir, para degustar e aproveitar. Para se divertir.

– Você parece uma criança, Jongin – troçou Chen, circundando o ombro de Kai com um braço e brincando com a taça de vinho que segurava com o outro. – Dessas que está vendo uma decoração de natal pela primeira vez.

– Isso aqui é muito melhor que qualquer festa de natal, Jongdae.

– Claro. Até porque eu nunca vi nenhuma festa encher o cu de ninguém de dinheiro. Já um cassino...

– Um cassino... – Kai gemeu a palavra, girando o rolex em seu pulso, e Chen riu alto. – Onde estão os outros? Não estou vendo ninguém por aqui.

– D.O está negociando as apostas para as brigas de galo, não dá para ver ele de onde a gente está. Baekhyun está organizando as roletas para a noite de hoje, mas também não dá para vê-lo daqui. Xiumin e Lay ainda não chegaram e o Suho está fazendo o número artístico dele lá no outro cômodo.

Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas com prazer.

– Aquele onde ele queima dinheiro?

– Sim, literalmente. Me surpreende que ele sempre tenha público pra essa besteira. Quer dizer, qual a graça de ver dinheiro queimar? Ricos são tão idiotas.

– Não seja injusto, Jongdae. Eles queimam o dinheiro deles com fogo, você queima o seu com vinho, o Kyungsoo queima o dele com facas com punhais bonitos e eu queimo o meu com prostitutas...

– E prostitutos.

– E prostitutos – aquiesceu Kai, com uma mesura de cabeça. – Cada um queima o dinheiro que tem do jeito que lhe apetece.

Chen dispensou a afirmação com um dar de ombros e esvaziou a taça de vinho de uma só vez, sorrindo para o outro por entre os lábios manchados como uma criança travessa:

– Falando em prostitutos, Sehun vai performar aqui hoje, sabia?

– É mesmo? Que beleza. Uma noite onde eu termino comendo o Sehun é sempre uma ótima noite.

– Você para disfarçar que fode o menino, hein? Famílias tradicionais ficariam em choque ao ouvir essas coisas.

– Famílias tradicionais nem sabem da minha existência, Jongdae. Ninguém que passa por essa porta liga para os buracos onde eu enfio o meu pau.

Chen torceu o nariz.

– Argh, você é nojento, sabia? Nossa. – Revirou os olhos e, posicionando-se atrás de Kai, apressou-se para empurrá-lo em direção ao salão. – Para de falar merda e vai cumprimentar teus clientes, seu pedaço de bosta. Muita gente só veio hoje porque você prometeu participar.

– Trata melhor seu chefe, ô moleque!

Kai não apresentou nenhuma resistência, porém; deixou-se ser arrastado pelo hall de entrada, sorrindo para os funcionários que encaravam a interação curiosamente.

– Moleque é o caralho, sou seu primo e sou mais velho que você. E não vem tentar me ameaçar não que tu não vive sem mim. – A seriedade da ameaça e da expressão não teve toda a força necessária frente ao sorriso que brincava nos lábios de Chen. Kai piscou-lhe charmosamente, recebendo outro revirar de olhos como resposta. – Para de brincar, to falando sério. Vai lá fazer seu trabalho, miserável.

Aquela era a pior parte – cumprimentar todo mundo –, mas ciente de que não tinha jeito, Kai obedeceu. O salão, cada vez mais barulhento e movimentado, estava cheio de conhecidos, alguns desde a época em que era o pai de Kai a comandar a Lotto. O velho Kim era simpático e tinha desenvoltura, duas qualidades que o filho não herdara, embora simulasse bem; de todos os Kim que trabalhavam no cassino, o provavelmente mais apto a comandar a Lotto fora Chen, o que explicava porque quase toda a administração do cassino tinha sido terceirizada a ele. Kai preferia dançar – um hobbie para o qual ele escapava sempre que possível.

Uma hora de sorrisos forçados, vários abraços e muita conversa inútil jogada fora depois, o maxilar de Kai reclamava e a perspectiva de comer Sehun ao final da noite era a única coisa a mantê-lo otimista. A vontade era de se esconder nas mesas de blackjack e perder dinheiro até o final da noite – todos os valores se reverteriam a ele no fim, mesmo –, mas, quando começava a achar que já tinha cumprimentado todos os conhecidos, outros apareciam, brotando do hall de entrada como mensageiros do inferno. Como Chen conseguia lidar com tantas pessoas todas as semanas? Outro grupo de pessoas entrou pela porta, rindo entre si, e respirando fundo, Kai admitiu que precisava começar a respeitar mais o trabalho do próprio primo. Honestamente...

Praticamente afundado em autopiedade, Kai sentiu-se voltar a vida, porém, quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Era alto, robusto e seus cabelos cacheados lhe caíam sobre a face em um emaranhado cuja fofura não era nada condizente com as linhas bem definidas de suas feições. Parado no hall, olhava para os lados como quem não sabe para onde ir, e, deixando falar sozinha a pessoa com quem conversava, Kai se viu caminhando até ele de forma quase hipnótica. Já bonito de longe, o estranho parecia ficar ainda mais belo à medida que a distância entre eles diminuía; quando ambos se encararam pela primeira vez e o homem sorriu, lambendo-o de cima a baixo com os olhos, Kai decidiu que terminaria com ele na cama no final da noite.

Por bem ou por mal.

– Olha se não é o próprio Kim Jongin! – Kai sentiu o peso de um corpo jogando-se em cima do seu e, tensionando-se todo, desviou o olhar para fitar o sorriso de brilhante de Park Jimin. Relaxou imediatamente. – Achei que você tinha se esquecido que esse cassino é seu!

– É bem difícil me esquecer a fonte dos zeros da minha conta bancária, Jimin – brincou Kai em resposta, bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo com uma mão. – Você não tem idade para estar aqui, tem, pirralho?

– Ei! Já fiz dezoito, viu? Dezoito e seis meses. É a primeira vez que eu tô vindo, ansioso para ser corrompido.

– Aposto que isso foi idéia da Yoora.

Jimin riu.

– Foi ela mesma!

– E pensar que ela não tem o decoro de perdoar nem a própria família. – Kai escondeu o rosto nas mãos, o sorriso visível pelo intervalo entre os dedos. – Cadê ela, inclusive? Aquela beleza é muito impressionante para ficar escondida por aí.

– Essa beleza agora é casada. E está na lua de mel, inclusive – avisou Jimin alegremente, rindo da expressão chocada no rosto do amigo. – Quem veio me acompanhar hoje foi o Chanyeol e é a primeira vez dele também. A Yoora não sabe – confessou num sussurro. – Ela nunca deixou o irmãozinho dela vir, mas o que ela não fica sabendo...

– Não dói – condescendeu Kai. – Está certíssimo.

– Chanyeol! – chamou Jimin e foi com grande prazer que Kai notou o homem que ele antes observava reagir ao nome, piscando algumas vezes antes de se aproximar. – Olha aqui ele. Menininho da Yoora, o neném da família, a criatura mais manhosa existente na face dessa terra...

– E seu primo seis anos mais velho. Me respeita, criatura – reclamou Chanyeol, sem colocar muita força nas palavras. A voz era grave e profunda, do tipo que soaria maravilhosa gemendo; Kai nem sequer tentou impedir sua mente de imaginar a cena. – Eu não queria ter vindo, de qualquer forma. A Yoora sempre me contou que acontece todo tipo de coisa nesse lugar, ela conta isso pra todo mundo, não sei por que o fogo no cu de vir aqui perder dinheiro. – Ele estendeu a mão, de qualquer forma. – Prazer em conhecê-lo,  Jongin. A Yoora fala muito de você.

Kai aceitou a mão oferecida, apertando-a com um pouco de força e um momento a mais do que o necessário, não indiferente ao sorriso que brincou no canto dos lábios do outro.

– O prazer é todo meu, Chanyeol. – Ambos se encararam nos olhos por longos segundos; Chanyeol definitivamente sorria agora. – Espero que só tenha ouvido coisas boas.

– Bebe demais, ri demais, rico demais, convencido demais, um fodedor de marca maior... Parecem coisas boas para você?

Kai deu de ombros.

– Pelo menos ela não falou nenhuma mentira.

– Eu estava esperando um galã grego, pela propaganda feita.

– Decepcionado?

Chanyeol lambeu-o de cima a baixo com os olhos novamente.

– Definitivamente não.

– Realmente! – concordou Jimin, distraído. – A Yoora costuma fazer a maior propaganda de você. Ela fala que se você não fosse tão puteiro, ela teria te adotado como marido.

Chanyeol e Kai se encararam novamente.

– Fez ela bem em não fazer isso. Sua prima não me parece o tipo que perdoaria uma traição, mesmo uma traição em família.

O mais alto sobressaltou-se, virando o rosto para esconder o que, pelos tremores de seu corpo, Kai entendeu ser uma crise de riso. Jimin, de sobrancelhas franzidas para ele, parecia não ter entendido muito bem o porquê daquela afirmação e, sentindo-se bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo, Kai resolveu deixar para lá.

– Tenho que voltar a cumprimentar as pessoas que chegam. O Chen está na minha cola e você bem sabe que ele não tem dó de cortar uns pescoços quando está bravo... Só não recomendo você ir nas brigas de galo, mas, de resto, tá tudo liberado. Percam bastante dinheiro, os dois – incentivou ele, despedindo-se de Jimin com um tapa na bunda e de Chanyeol com um aceno de cabeça, o ângulo cuidadosamente assentado para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos todo o tempo. – Espero encontrá-los mais ao fim da noite, Jimin, Chanyeol.

Ele fez questão de praticamente gemer o último nome e Chanyeol pareceu desconfortável pela primeira vez na noite. Satisfeito, Kai lhe sorriu antes de virar o corpo e embrenhar-se novamente em meio às pessoas, ânimos renovados para uma nova rodada de cumprimentos.

 

>><< 

 

As atividades da noite começaram após as dez; a entrada de novos convidados foi vetada e o burburinho feroz das mesas de aposta passou a reverberar, forte quase ao ponto de se sobrepor a música de fundo. A intenção de Kai era se afundar no blackjack, seu jogo favorito, mas diante das mesas lotadas, ele acabou procurando as roletas em contrapartida.  Baekhyun sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar.

– Olha só quem se deu ao trabalho de aparecer – cumprimentou, sem desviar os olhos das mesas. – Veio jogar?

– É a intenção. De repente todos decidiram que querem jogar blackjack.

– Claro que a única forma de você vir nas roletas é se o seu maldito blackjack estiver ocupado, não é? Sorte a sua que você é meu patrão. – Baekhyun riu. – Isso não aconteceria se você me deixasse implantar roletas russas aqui.

– Isso nunca vai acontecer e você sabe disso.

– Ah, que sem graça. Você sabe o quanto a adrenalina excita as pessoas.

– Baekhyun, isso aqui é um cassino. Ilegal, lembra? Não dá para eu simplesmente matar pessoas aqui dentro!

– Você é um sem-graça, honestamente. Todos sabemos que uma bala na fuça nunca matou ninguém. – Riu, balançando as pestanas, e então, de volta aos negócios, continuou, a voz macia: – As apostas estão boas nas européias¹, se você tentar uma exterior¹, é bem capaz de conseguir ganhar alguma coisa. Amber e companhia já encheram o bolso da casa na primeira rodada, amo essas meninas.

– Ela até conseguiu arrastar a namorada hoje, hein!

– Bonitona essa Luna, né? – Baekhyun suspirou. – Não sei como a Amber consegue. Só namora mulher bonita, enquanto fico chupando dedo.

– Não sabia que o apelido da Taeyeon era dedo, agora, Baek. Ela sabe disso?

– Não, e você não vai contar.

Kai riu. Passeou o olhar pelas mesas, decidindo-se em qual apostar, e sorriu ao ver Chanyeol caminhar em sua direção, também sorrindo, a covinha na bochecha esquerda se fazendo aparecer pela primeira vez. Caralho, devia ser definitivamente um crime alguém ser tão bonito; Kai não conseguia – e, na verdade, nem queria – esconder o desejo que sentia de comê-lo por inteiro, no pior e melhor sentidos possíveis da expressão.

– Olha, você por aqui – Chanyeol piscou inocentemente, mastigando o lábio inferior antes de soltá-lo e acariciá-lo com a língua. Kai acompanhou o movimento com interesse. – Não entendo nada de roletas, mas estou realmente disposto a apostar. Você pode me ensinar?

Ah, Kai podia ensinar muitas – muitas – coisas, mas apostar, definitivamente, não era uma delas.

– A melhor pessoa pra te ensinar sobre roletas é o Baekhyun – admitiu. – Inclusive, Chanyeol, este é Baekhyun, Baekhyun, este é Park Chanyeol. Irmão mais novo da sua paixonite preferida.

– Yoora? – O rosto de Baekhyun se iluminou todo. – Nossa, fiquei sabendo que sua irmã casou. Meu coração está devastado. Eu amava aquela mulher.

Chanyeol sorriu, entretido.

– Ao que parece, todos amavam. Vou fazer questão de não deixá-la saber disso. Como poderei ser um substituto à altura?

– No quesito beleza, eu te garanto que você não deve nada a ela. – Kai lambeu-o de cima a baixo com o olhar. – Agora, o jeitinho de arrasador de corações, quem sabe? É esperar para ver.

– Arrasar corações é muito sem graça. Há partes do corpo melhores para se brincar.

– Quais?

O sorriso de Chanyeol foi resposta o suficiente.

– Já reparou que todos os homens que você tem vontade de comer são mais altos que você, Jongin? – comentou Baekhyun, piscando com malícia. – Sehun, Kris, agora o Chanyeol... É algum fetiche?

– Ah. – Deu de ombros. – Você que é hétero, Baekhyun, nunca vai entender o prazer de dominar um cara com o dobro do seu tamanho. – Encarou Chanyeol, embora não fosse exatamente a ele quem se dirigia, apreciando o modo como o mais alto parecia beber de suas palavras. Um bom sinal. – Amarrá-lo, fazê-lo gritar. Talvez implorar. Pagar um bom boquete, receber um boquete ainda melhor de recompensa. Não tem ser que saiba bater melhor uma punheta do que outro cara. Você não sabe o que está perdendo enquanto só chupa dedo. E eu ainda vou contar para a Taeyeon que você chama ela assim pelas costas. Vai ser bom ver você tomar no cu para variar.

– Ah, mas você não vai mesmo.

– Você não engana ninguém, Baekhyun.  Sabemos que você adora aquele cintaralho.

A cor fugiu do rosto de Baekhyun.

– Argh, Jongin. Te odeio. Filho da puta do caralho. – Kai gargalhou alto. – Chen é um patrão muito melhor que você, seu desgraçado. Tomara que seu pau broxe tão forte na hora de comer o Chanyeol que você só consiga fazer sexo de novo na próxima geração.

– Ei, ei, ei! – reagiu Chanyeol. – Uma cutucadinha na bunda não te torna menos homem. É bom, faz bem pra saúde. Inclusive tenho plenos planos de levar no cu hoje, então, por favor, não vem melar a minha noite não. Eu, hein? Orgulho de hétero é uma coisa desgraçada mesmo, viu?

Kai e Baekhyun se entreolharam por um momento. O primeiro voltou a gargalhar; o segundo revirou os olhos.

– É realmente irmão da Yoora mesmo. O DNA não nega – cedeu Baekhyun, suspirando. – Vem cá, Chanyeol. Vou te explicar mais ou menos como se aposta.

Chanyeol virou a cabeça a tempo de trocar uma piscadinha cúmplice com Kai antes que Baekhyun o absorvesse completamente em sua explicação.

 

>><< 

 

Chanyeol conseguiu acertar a cor, mas o pagamento de um para um³ não lhe ofereceu lá um grande ganho ao final da rodada; Kai tentou um straight², mas perdeu. Já cansado das roletas, então, dirigiu-se até as brigas de galo, não antes de deslizar os dedos pela bunda de Chanyeol num gesto demorado demais para ser lido como acidental, acenando os dedinhos em uma despedida debochada ao ter a atenção do mais alto sobre si.

D.O não prestou atenção ao vê-lo chegar; tal como era típico dele, estava com a cara colada nas grades da gaiola, rindo ao ver os galos brigarem, e a barulheira no local era tão intensa – galos gritando mais apostadores também gritando – que Kai quase mudou de idéia e foi embora. A única coisa a impedi-lo foi sentir a súbita presença de um corpo atrás de si, praticamente colado às suas costas, o qual Kai, em uma leve virada de cabeça, descobriu ser de Chanyeol.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ele, esticando o pescoço por cima das grades da gaiola. – É uma briga de galo? – Kai balançou a cabeça, e Chanyeol sorriu igual criança pequena. – Que legal! Sempre ouvi falar, mas nunca pude ver nenhuma pessoalmente. Eu posso apostar?

– Chanyeol, isso aqui é um cassino. Se você não puder apostar, então qual é a graça? Claro que você pode. Quem controla as apostas é o D.O aqui, ó. – Kai cutucou Kyungsoo nas costas com um dedo, rindo ao vê-lo pular no mesmo lugar, virando o pescoço com rapidez o suficiente para fazer soar um estalo. – Chanyeol, este é D.O. D.O, este é Chanyeol, o –

– O cara que você quer comer? – D.O parecia entediado. – Baekhyun acabou de me mandar mensagem aqui reclamando que você é um péssimo patrão. Eu concordo, você é um péssimo patrão.

Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Bem, na verdade eu ia dizer que ele é o irmão mais novo da Yoora.

– Dane-se, você sabe que eu não gosto dela.

– Não? – indagou Chanyeol. – Mas por quê?

– Ela veio me encher o raio do saco por que ficou com pena das galinhas e queria que minha rinha de galo fosse fechada imediatamente. Ela teve a coragem de tentar seduzir o filho da mãe aí só para ele comprar o argumento “salve os animais” dela e vir me deixar sem emprego.  E quase funcionou!

– E o que você fez para impedir?

O sorriso de Kyungsoo era quase maníaco. Kai escondeu a cara nas mãos.

– Eu usei a mesma estratégia dela, só que fui mais além e dormi com ele para provar o meu argumento. Mais de uma vez, só para garantir. 

– É mesmo? – Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de franzi-las na direção de Kai para perguntar: – Mas eu achei que você preferisse caras mais altos que você, Kai.

– E eu prefiro. O Kyungsoo foi uma exceção. Uma grande e burra exceção, se quer saber.

– Você não tava achando nada burro enquanto eu rebolava no seu –

– Então, o Chanyeol aqui quer apostar na rinha – atropelou Kai, sorrindo com todos os dentes e olhos psicóticos. – Quando começa a próxima rodada?

– Quando um dos dois galos ali morrer. Opa. Morreu. Esperem um minuto, enquanto eu organizo aqui, venho recolher as apostas daqui a pouco.

D.O deu-lhes as costas para entrar na gaiola e anunciar o galo vencedor. Chanyeol riu, batendo palmas, naquele momento não parecendo nada mais que uma criança empolgada. Era uma cena tão fofa que Kai até conseguiu se esquecer dos planos que tinha para o final da noite por um instante que, (in) felizmente, durou pouco demais; Chanyeol, logo ao notar que estava sendo observado, assumiu outro tipo de sorriso, definitivamente mais adulto, curvando-se para roçar os lábios na orelha do mais baixo e se fazer ouvido no meio dos gritos dos apostadores:

– Ele é o Do Kyungsoo? Aquele das indústrias frigoríficas?

A frase não era nada sexual, mas Kai se sentiu arrepiar mesmo assim. Chanyeol percebeu, e foi com prazer que Kai arrancou a risadinha satisfeita daquele rosto ao, em vingança, dispor-se na ponta dos pés para sussurrar sua resposta, propositalmente roçando a ponta da língua no lóbulo da orelha de Chanyeol ao pronunciar languidamente cada palavra:

– Sim. É ele mesmo. Gostosinho, né? – O mais alto eriçou-se todo. – Fode bem, também. Mas é muito convencido, então ele não pode saber que ninguém acha isso.

– Ah, que pena poupá-lo do elogio.

– Guarde os elogios para o final da noite de hoje. Você pode precisar.

Kai afastou-se de Chanyeol só o suficiente para plantar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, sorrindo ao vê-lo endireitar-se, as bochechas um pouco mais vermelhas do que estavam alguns minutos antes.

– Pronto, pronto – disse D.O, limpando o suor da testa ao se aproximar novamente. – Já estou recolhendo as apostas pra próxima rinha. Podem ir entregando as notas aí. Quero ver os dois apostando. E nada de choro, Jongin, ou eu conto para ele daquela vez em que você me –

– Eu vou apostar, tudo bem? Vou apostar. Toma aqui as notas. Todas as minhas notas. Cala a boca, D.O.

Chanyeol gargalhou.

 

>><< 

 

Ao entrar no cômodo, Kai precisou piscar algumas vezes para se acostumar à meia-luz e então caminhar até a pilha de dinheiro no centro da sala, acrescentando algumas das próprias notas ao bolo. Fazia parte do papel desempenhado por Joonmyun não reconhecer a existência do público, então Kai, ao vê-lo sentado no topo da pilha, brincando com um fósforo, não fez questão de cumprimentá-lo; faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o começo da próxima apresentação e o burburinho da platéia, espalhada pelo cômodo, era confortável como ruído branco. Kai se permitiu abstrair.

Tinha deixado Chanyeol com Kyungsoo e as galinhas mortas, as quais pareciam divertir-lhe imensamente, mas, ainda assim, não se surpreendeu ao sentir a silhueta dele ao seu lado, virando-se para vê-la um instante depois. Chanyeol, porém, não lhe encarou de volta; tinha a atenção voltada para a pilha, olhos arregalados e um meio sorriso novamente o fazendo parecer como uma criança que cresceu demais.

– Ah, uma pilha de dinheiro! Para que serve?

– Para queimar.

– Queimar dinheiro? – Os olhos conseguiram ficar ainda mais arregalados. – Sério?

Kai deu de ombros.

– O grosso da pilha não é dinheiro de verdade, é papel comum. Mas muita gente coloca dinheiro de verdade para queimar junto. Tem um número de dança, também. As pessoas adoram. Até que é bem bonito.

– Opa. Essa é a minha deixa, então. – Chanyeol deu um passo, posicionando-se em frente a Kai, e curvou-se para depositar um bolo de notas na pilha, roçando a bunda na virilha do outro no processo; Kai precisou de todo o autocontrole que tinha para manter as próprias mãos para si. – Prontinho. Você está tenso, Kai. – Ele deu um sorrisinho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O filho da puta.

– Ah, estou bem. Só cansado. Não é simples organizar uma noite desse porte, ainda mais comparecer nela. – Kai ergueu o queixo na direção do outro e semicerrou os olhos.  – Agora, o que você está fazendo aqui? Vou começar a achar que você está me seguindo, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sorriu largo.

– Mas eu estou seguindo você, Kai. Não me diga que só percebeu agora?

– E por quê?

– O que você esperava? Que eu ficasse na barra da saia do Jimin pelo resto da noite?

– Por que não? Ele é seu primo.

– Exatamente, e de onde eu venho, não compactuamos com incesto, Kai. Eu quero foder hoje, e não vai ser com o Jimin, por mais gostosinho que ele seja.

Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Eu já quis comer sua irmã, Chanyeol. Dei em cima dela horrores. Isso não te incomoda?

– A gente mantém essa em família – dispensou Chayeol, dando de ombros. – Além disso, ela não deu para você, mas fez uma propaganda ótima que não faz justiça ao material original, o que foi um erro que nós podemos consertar. u eu sempre posso arranjar outra pessoa para me comer.

– A autoestima está em dia, não é mesmo?

– Grande como minha altura e também como outras partes do meu corpo não mencionadas. – Ele hesitou. – Espera. Isso soou horrível, não soou? – Kai concordou com a cabeça e Chanyeol gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, e honestamente, como uma pessoa tão bonitinha podia falar de foder e ser fodido com tanta naturalidade daquele jeito? A mente de Kai estava tendo sérias dificuldades para ligar as peças. – Nossa. Esquece que eu disse isso.

Kai abriu a boca para responder, mas a pilha no centro do cômodo começou a pegar fogo e ele se esqueceu do que ia dizer. Ele sabia do que se tratava o espetáculo – inclusive fora ele mesmo a coreografar e treinar Joonmyun para a apresentação – mas, ainda assim, era surpreendente o quão bonita podia ser a cena assim, vista de perto; Joonmyun girava e o fogo caía em volta dele como uma cascata alaranjada. A cena tinha um quê de ritualístico; alguém que desconhecesse o contexto poderia perfeitamente achar que o dançarino era algum tipo de sacerdote.

A apresentação, para máximo impacto, não durava mais do que cinco minutos; quando Joonmyun parou, porém, imóvel enquanto os papéis terminavam de queimar em volta de si, Kai quase se arrependeu de ter planejado um espetáculo tão curto.

– Ei, Chanyeol – chamou, dando uma risadinha ao ver o mais alto sobressaltar-se ligeiramente. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Você não precisa me embebedar para me comer.

– Mas faz parte da minha política –  riu Kai, continuando  ao ver a expressão confusa de Chanyeol se intensificar: –  Quero dizer, eu não vou para a cama com ninguém com quem eu não tenha tido pelo menos uma conversa amigável antes.

– Hm... – Ele fingiu ponderar. – Você paga?

– Mas é claro.

Chanyeol sorriu com satisfação.

– Vamos, então.

 

>><< 

 

– Como vai a sua irmã? – perguntou Kai, tão logo ambos se sentaram ao balcão de bebidas e fizeram seus pedidos. – Juro, esses eventos nunca são a mesma coisa sem ela.

– Nunca achei que a Yoora fosse tão amada. Ela é uma irmã quase insuportável na maior parte do tempo. Implicante e nojentinha. – Chanyeol balançou a cabeça para si mesmo antes de continuar: – Mas olha, ela está bem satisfeita. Meu cunhado e ela estavam de cu doce um com o outro há anos, indo e voltando igual uma sanfona, mas acho que, finalmente, agora vai.

Kai riu.

– Ela foi pra onde na lua de mel?

– Caribe.  A desgraçada fez isso só pra me provocar, ela sabe que aquelas praias são o meu sonho. Desde que chegou, não parar de me marcar em todas as fotos que ela tira no instagram. Diaba do caralho. – Sorriu. – E, tipo, ela tinha prometido pro Jimin que traria ele aqui assim que o Chen anunciasse que você seria parte da noite, mas como coincidiu a lua de mel dela com o evento, eu resolvi trazer o Jimin escondido assim mesmo. Ela não pode saber que eu estou aqui, ficaria furiosa.

– Não sabia que ela tinha esse lado superprotetor.

– Isso é o que ela faz parecer, mas a verdade é que ela morre de medo de eu estragar a reputação de fodona dela piranhando por aí. Ela brinca que enquanto ela é a piranha classuda da família, eu sou a piranha sedenta. – Kai gargalhou diante disso; Chanyeol deu de ombros apologeticamente. – Eu não tenho culpa se eu sei o que é bom e não tenho medo de admitir. Ela quem perdia, bancando a fina.

– Ela arranjou um marido.

– Bem feio, se quer saber a minha opinião. Felizmente, não sou eu que vou ter que acordar e olhar para a cara dele para o resto dos tempos, então, aceitei calmamente a decisão. Até fui padrinho do casamento.

O garçom chegou com os drinques, e Chanyeol abriu um sorriso contente aceitar seu copo e beber o primeiro gole. Bonitinho.  Muito bonitinho. Kai talvez tenha bebido um gole um pouco grande demais para aplacar a súbita secura na garganta, mas ele jamais admitiria isso se alguém perguntasse.

– Inclusive, esse casamento – reclamou ele, procurando distrair os próprios pensamentos. – Por que raios ninguém daqui foi convidado?

– Meu cunhado bota um ovo de ciúmes de vocês. Principalmente de você. E não tem santo que o convença de que você e a Yoora eram só amigos que flertavam um pouco demais, então não, ele não quis ninguém daqui no casamento.

– Ah, que chato. Teria sido divertido flertar com a Yoora na frente do noivo, uma homenagem aos velhos tempos.

– Eu honestamente não recomendaria. Ele é de uma dessas indústrias de armamentos, vai que ele decide mandar uma arma na sua cabeça? Além disso, sou bem mais bonito que a Yoora, com o bônus de que estou solteiro.

– De onde vem essa autoestima toda?

Chanyeol o encarou bem nos olhos para responder:

– Do meu reflexo no espelho, claro.

– Meu Deus – gargalhou Kai. – Sorte a sua que o seu reflexo está certíssimo e seus olhos estão funcionando muito bem. – Ele descansou a mão no joelho de Chanyeol e piscou-lhe um olho. – Agora, me conta, Chanyeol: o que é que você faz da vida?

– Ah, eu componho. – Ele se endireitou na cadeira, os olhos assumindo um novo brilho. – Deixa eu te contar...

Kai deixou-o falar por quase uma hora sem interrupções. Chanyeol contou sobre sua primeira guitarra, sobre sua primeira composição, sobre seu melhor amigo na escola, Kasper, e havia tanta empolgação em sua expressão e tom que Kai quase desistiu da foda implicitamente planejada por eles apenas para continuar a ouvi-lo falar. Com o passar do tempo, porém, medido pelos copos vazios devolvidos ao garçom e pela gritaria do fundo, que anunciava as maiores apostas da noite, a conversa perdeu o fio da meada, ambos falando altas besteiras enquanto a mão de Kai subia lentamente pela coxa de Chayeol. Na altura do campeonato em que ele passou a acariciar o pau do outro por cima da calça, nenhum dos dois dizia mais nada; apenas se encaravam.

– Tem algum quarto por aqui? – perguntou Chanyeol, enfim, olhos pesados e um gemido preso nos lábios mordidos.  – Ou você vai me foder aqui na frente de todo mundo?

– Não seria uma má ideia. – Kai tirou a mão da virilha do outro, entretanto, em favor de estendê-la em sua direção. – Mas nah. Não gosto muito de dividir meus brinquedos com ninguém.

Chanyeol riu, aceitando a mão oferecida e colocando-se de pé.

– Espero que você brinque comigo bem direitinho, então.

– Eu vou. Vem comigo.

Atravessaram o salão, despercebidos por maior parte do público do cassino. As apostas mais altas sempre monopolizavam as atenções e havia atrações que só começavam depois da meia-noite, como, por exemplo, os shows de strippers; Kai viu, de relance, Hyuna dançando no poledance, sorrindo para a platéia, e Sehun, rebolando no colo de algum sortudo, mas aquelas coisas não tinham importância para si no momento. Arrastando Chanyeol pelas escadarias escuras que levavam ao segundo andar, Kai registrou o céu nublado, visível pelas janelas, o uivar de um cachorro e o relampear de lanternas do lado de fora da casa, o que lhe causou algum estranhamento. Não deveria ter ninguém do lado de fora da casa aquela altura, deveria?

Um momento depois, porém, Chanyeol o estava beijando com força, dentes e língua e uma dose de violência, e Kai se esqueceu de todo o resto.

Tropeçaram até o quarto e distraidamente se deixaram cair na cama, indiferentes à camada de poeira levantada no ato. Kai estava bem mais preocupado em tentar beijar Chanyeol, esfregar-se contra ele e desnudá-lo ao mesmo tempo, apreciando os gemidos abafados que ele continha no fundo da garganta, o jeito como ele se agarrava contra si, unhas curtas arranhando suas costas por cima da blusa.

– Você... – perguntou Kai, separando o beijo e trazendo o lábio inferior de Chanyeol consigo entre os dentes. – Como você quer? Quer que eu te trate igual uma princesa ou como a piranha sedenta que sua irmã diz que você é?

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos para ele antes de gargalhar. O corpo comprido curvou-se contra a cama, expondo para Kai toda a extensão de seu pescoço, e a risada se transformou em um gemido longo quando Kai aproveitou a deixa para lamber um rastro desde a curva de seu pescoço até a orelha, onde ele soprou antes de perguntar novamente, o tom grave:

– Então, Chanyeol? Como você quer?

– Quanto... – Ele respirou fundo. – Quanto mais violento melhor.

Kai deixou-lhe um chupão leve atrás da orelha e Chanyeol se contorceu na cama.

– Bom saber.

Continuou deixando chupões, cada vez mais fortes, por toda a pele que encontrava, os gemidos de Chanyeol subindo de volume enquanto ele, em retribuição, metia a mão dentro da calça de Kai para uma masturbação preguiçosa. Quando finalmente Kai deu seu trabalho no pescoço de Chanyeol por terminado, havia mais roxo do que o tom amarelado da pele normal e o mais alto o encarava com o semblante carregado de tesão.

– Vem cá – chamou ele, puxando Kai pelo pescoço para outro beijo, ainda mais violento que o primeiro, ambos se separando apenas para retirarem as camisas, as calças sendo chutadas para fora do corpo de modo desajeitado por mãos cegas. Kai se esfregou contra ele, puxando-o pelo cabelo para poder morder seus mamilos com força e, mais belo que o grito que Chanyeol deixou escapar, só o próprio Chanyeol, desarrumado, corado, lábios inchados e o pescoço pintado pelas marcas que Kai fez questão de reforçar, sem deixar de rebolar contra ele um instante sequer.

Chanyeol arranhava suas costas livremente agora, curvando-se contra ele, desorientado de prazer, e Kai bebeu daquela visão por um tempo antes de puxá-lo novamente pelo cabelo – outro gemido em resposta –, dessa vez para frente, para perguntar ao pé de seu ouvido:

– Pouca lubrificação ou muita lubrificação? Você disse que curtia violência.

– E... – Fechou os olhos e gemeu longamente quando Kai desceu a cueca por suas pernas para tocá-lo diretamente. – E eu gosto. Pode ser pouca. Eu agüento.

Kai riu.

– Convencido do caralho. – Afastou-se para retirar a cueca do outro completamente e também a sua própria, parando por um segundo para apreciar o corpo abaixo de si, passeando as mãos por ele com uma quase adoração. – E gostoso pra caralho, também. O que eu faço contigo, hein, Chanyeol?

Desceu a boca para distribuir chupões também na parte interna das coxas do outro, sentindo seus cabelos serem puxados com força, um estímulo inesperado, mas muito bem-vindo. Aquela noite estava se revelando algo muito melhor que Kai jamais poderia imaginar, nem em seus melhores sonhos.

– Você me fode – respondeu Chanyeol, enfim, em meio aos próprios arfares. – Com força, de preferência. Não é uma boa foda se eu ainda conseguir formar uma frase coerente.

– Isso é um desafio?

– É um encorajamento.

Kai subiu a boca, aproveitando para lamber o pau de Chanyeol inteiro – ele não mentira mais cedo ao insinuar o tamanho – da base até a cabeça antes de encará-lo, deslizando os dedos por sua bochecha.

– Eu não tenho camisinha. Nem lubrificante.

– Eu tenho camisinhas. Sou a piranha sedenta, lembra? No bolso da minha calça. – Ele observou Kai se esticar para alcançá-las, aproveitando a posição para masturbá-lo, conseguindo um gemido alto como resposta. – Infelizmente, de lubrificante, só o que já vem na camisinha. Deve dar. – Lambeu os lábios. – Vontade de chupar você.

– E por que não chupa?

– Não quero você gozando antes da hora. Vai ser decepcionante ter que punhetar no final da noite porque você não agüentou o tranco.

Kai alcançou as camisinhas na calça de Chanyeol, moveu-se para beijá-lo de novo, lentamente dessa vez, e então se distanciou apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Você não está superestimando demais essa sua boquinha bonita, não?

– Bonita e experiente.

– Prova. – Colocou uma das camisinhas na mão de Chanyeol e rolou para deitar de costas na cama, o peso apoiado nos cotovelos. – Bota ela pra funcionar.

Chanyeol riu, mas aceitou o desafio; rolou também na cama, de forma a posicionar-se entre as pernas de Kai, e enquanto plantava beijinhos na parte interna de suas coxas, abriu a embalagem da camisinha, deslizando-a pelo pau do outro com experiência. Era uma daquelas que possuía sabor, uma prova de que Chanyeol realmente andava preparado – Kai até começou a refletir sobre isso, mas então havia uma boca em seu pau e esses pensamentos foram varridos de sua mente.

Chanyeol tomou seu tempo; lambeu, brincou com a glande, cobriu a extensão de beijinhos, masturbou-o lentamente, e Kai apertou com força os lençóis da cama, procurando manter-se o mais imóvel possível. Estava tão concentrado naquela tortura prazerosa que se sobressaltou quando suas mãos foram delicadamente tiradas do colchão para serem posicionadas no cabelo de Chanyeol.

– Quando mais violento melhor, lembra? – incentivou ele, sorrindo, antes abrir a boca e tomar, de uma vez só, toda e extensão de Kai que cabia em sua boca.

Puxar os cabelos que estavam ao seu alcance foi, primeiramente, puro reflexo; contudo, Chanyeol gemeu tão gostoso ante a dor que Kai se viu puxando seus cabelos de novo e de novo só para ouvir mais daqueles sons, ébrio pelo prazer que sentia. O que o mais alto não tinha de ousadia – não tentou engolir o pau por inteiro nenhuma vez –, ele compensava em habilidade; sabia exatamente o que fazer com a língua e fazia bem feito, masturbando a extensão que não conseguia alcançar com uma mão e arranhando as coxas de Kai com a outra.

Era bom, era ótimo, e, honestamente, Chanyeol tinha razão por ser convencido a respeito disso; Kai de fato sentia que gozaria rápido demais se aqueles estímulos continuassem. Assim, disposto a manter seu orgulho intacto,  afastou de si a cabeça do outro com um puxão intenso de cabelo, engolindo o choramingo que se seguiu para arrastar Chanyeol para cima e dominá-lo com um beijo que era todo dentes e desespero.

– Chupei bem direitinho – se gabou Chanyeol ao se separarem. – Quando é que ganho seu pau na minha bunda de presente?

Kai gargalhou.

– Não mela o clima, porra.

– Clima de cu é rola, de preferência a sua, e agora. – Sentou-se na virilha do mais baixo e rebolou os quadris languidamente. – Você não vai ser cruel o suficiente para me deixar fazer todo o trabalho sozinho, vai?

Kai segurou-o pela cintura, incentivando-o a rebolar mais algumas vezes, antes de virar a posição de ambos na cama. Arranjou Chanyeol de forma que sua bunda se empinasse para o ar e, após dados os devidos tapas e arranhões – era uma bunda muito bonita para deixar passar –, começou a chupar o cu dele com entusiasmo. O papo da violência era bem bonito na teoria, mas Kai sabia que, na prática, seria terrivelmente desagradável para ambos se a penetração fosse feita apenas com a lubrificação da camisinha; alguma saliva poderia ajudar, embora fosse, de longe, a pior opção. Entre suas lambidas e chupadas, Kai preocupou-se em masturbá-lo, sentindo-o cada vez mais relaxado, seus braços começando a perder a força sobre a cama.

Outro cachorro uivou do lado de fora; que se fodessem todos os cachorros.

Virou-o novamente na cama, dessa vez de frente para si, e Chanyeol sorriu para si, suado, descabelado e vermelho, envolvendo-o com as pernas enganchadas às suas costas. Kai curvou-se para um beijo lento e interminável, posicionando-se para penetrá-lo e vencendo a resistência que o corpo dele oferecia centímetro a centímetro; Chanyeol soltou um suspiro contente quando se separaram, arqueando-se na cama, afastando os cabelos emplastrados na testa e encarando Kai por entre olhos semicerrados.

– Kai...

– Jongin – corrigiu Kai, afastando-se alguns centímetros para penetrá-lo novamente. – Me chama de Jongin.

– Então, Jongin. – Outra estocada; Chanyeol suspirou antes de continuar: – Eu me lembro de ter dito que não é uma boa foda se eu ainda estiver conseguindo falar.

– Mas que saco você, hein?

Kai levou o desafio a sério, porém; a partir dali, colocou força e velocidade nas estocadas, passeando as mãos pelo corpo de Chanyeol, deleitando-se de seus suspiros e soluços alquebrados, o suor deslizando pelos arranhões em suas costas trazendo consigo uma dor gostosa. Era bem fácil se perder ali, em meio aos gemidos, suspiros e gritos dados por Chanyeol em resposta às estocadas mais violentas; a cama balançava, o corpo de Chanyeol sacudia-se por inteiro na cama, as coxas de Kai ardiam e, distraído no momento, ele chegou a pensar que quase valeria a pena se esforçar para ter o outro consigo na cama outras vezes.

Gozou com um grunhido e uma estocada particularmente profunda, tirando um segundo longo para apreciar a sensação aérea pós-orgasmo antes de ajoelhar-se e tomar o pau de Chanyeol inteiro na boca, sem muitas cerimônias, penetrando-o novamente com os dedos ao mesmo tempo. Sehun, talvez seu parceiro sexual mais recorrente, costumava gostar de ser dedado, e Kai tinha alguma experiência na prática; e foi assim, com os estímulos no pau e na próstata somados que Chanyeol gozou, algum tempo depois, com um longo gemido.

Kai descartou a camisinha e jogou-se na cama, sentindo-se suado, nojento e, ao mesmo tempo, bastante satisfeito.

– Isso foi bom – disse Chanyeol, a voz um pouco rouca, ao espreguiçar-se na cama. – E me deu sede. Onde eu acho água pra beber aqui?

– Dizem que há uma cozinha no fim do corredor. Nunca fui lá, mas...

– Ah, tenho certeza de que vai servir – garantiu ele, rolando na cama para beijar Kai novamente, nada sexual dessa vez, antes de se levantar. – Você quer que eu traga um copo de água para você?

– Agradeceria.

Chanyeol sorriu, vestiu displicentemente a calça antes abandonada no chão do quarto e saiu do cômodo, bunda e costas vermelhas e arranhadas provocando em Kai uma espécie de orgulho. Demorou poucos minutos para voltar, trazendo consigo uma careta no rosto e um copo de água, o qual entregou para Kai com um dar apologético de ombros.

– Vocês precisam realmente lavar o filtro de vocês, essa água está com um gosto muito estranho – desculpou-se ele. – Mas serve pra matar a sede imediata.

– O importante é não desidratar – dispensou Kai, tomando toda a água de uma vez só e puxando Chanyeol pela mão para que se deitasse ao seu lado na cama. – Disposto a um round dois?

Uma risadinha.

– Sempre. – Ele abraçou Kai, conseguindo, de alguma forma, apesar da diferença de altura, encaixar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. – Vamos só dar um cochilo e, quando acordarmos, eu cavalgo você. Que você acha?

– Hmm... Parece bom.

Kai pensou em outras coisas para dizer, mas o sono veio como uma avalanche e ele preferiu deixar todas elas para depois.

Dormiu.


	3. Fogo

Um homem desceu uma escada – costas arranhadas, cabelo desgrenhado, um sorriso nos lábios inchados – e dançou sobre as ruínas de um salão de festas, cantando vitória sobre mesas destruídas, apoiado pelo coro dos galos que, estressados, brigavam entre si nos pontos onde a luz não alcançava. A noite já cedia sob o peso da manhã no lado de fora, e luzes alaranjadas derramavam-se candidamente sob o cenário que se presenteava.

– Você choraminga demais quando está fodendo – reclamou outro homem batendo com o cassetete no chão. – Não acredito que você me obrigou a ouvir isso.

– Você por acaso já experimentou a sensação de ter um pau arrombando o seu cu?

–... Não?

– Então não enche o raio do saco. Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, não fiz? Gravei o ambiente, identifiquei os nomes do depoimento da Yoora. Se Kim Jongin em pessoa me achou gostoso o suficiente para querer que comer, eu só podia aproveitar.

– Onde ele está?

– Desmaiado. Vai ficar assim mais algumas horas, acho que errei a dose do sedativo que coloquei na água. Bem, foda-se. Vou para casa dormir. E de nada, viu, Kasper?

– Chanyeol, você não fez mais do que a sua obrigação para a sociedade.

Um dedo do meio mostrado, uma risadinha.

– Vai se foder. E não me enfia nos seus esquemas policiais de novo. Não tenho cu para isso não. Quero sossego.

Não obteve resposta e não esperou por uma; foi embora. Em um quarto qualquer do segundo andar, um homem, nu, sujo de porra e amarrado à cabeceira da cama, adormecia em sonhos de ouro.

Provavelmente os últimos que teria um muito tempo.

 

>><< 

 

Algum tempo depois, em algum lugar onde sorrisos eram permitidos e onde não havia porque se fingir, um homem, em sua caminhada matinal, parou em frente a uma banca para comprar um cigarro. Cantarolou baixinho, por baixo da respiração, e entre as batidas cadenciadas de seu pé no asfalto, teve sua atenção atraída pela chamada principal dos jornais em exibição:

 

**“Operação policial descobre existência de cassino ilegal nas imediações de Seoul; oito presos até o momento, entre eles o herdeiro das Indústrias Kim, Kim Jongin”**

_“Investigações apontam que Jongin era o chefe da quadrilha que mantinha o cassino; nomes como Do Kyungsoo e Byun Baekhyun também são apontados como cúmplices do esquema”_

 

E ali, longe de tudo, um homem sorriu. Recebeu o cigarro, pagou o atendente, coçou por cima da blusa as marcas que ainda cicatrizavam em suas costas, puxou um trago.

Foi embora.


End file.
